$ A = \left[\begin{array}{r}0 \\ 5 \\ 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 5 & 9\end{array}\right]$